Rosario Princess
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Hime and Moka become best friends going to Yokai Academy, but there are many enemies and opponents in their way. Will they succeed? Will they even be able to stay friends? Find out in this fanfiction
1. Princess Vampire

Welcome to my Rosario Vampire and Princess Resurrection Crossover! I do not own either of these they are owned by their respected creators. Please R&R

It was a new semester at Yokai Academy. As all the new students ran off the bus happily, a small young girl wearing an all black dress and a mean scowl walked out of a sleek black limousine. She was beautiful, with pretty blonde hair and striking red eyes that showed strength. As she walked out this fancy automobile, all of the students began to stare as this unfamiliar girl walked into the school, completely silent. Something about her scared the children, maybe because she walked with a certain flare, an "I don't care what you think of me" kind of attitude. As she quietly observed the children's reaction to her, a small smile began to creep on her face. She was the daughter of royalty, so being feared was a familiar thing to her. As this occurred, another young girl was dropped off. As she stepped from the car, everyone shifted their attention from the other girl to this new one walking into the school. This girl seemed the complete opposite of the other girl. This girl wore a cheery expression on her face for one, smiling brightly as she walked into the school. She had pink bubble gum colored hair, bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sun, and a warm personality that could make the coldest person fall in love with her. The pink haired girl ran up to the other girl, beaming as she grabbed the girl's hand. The other children gasped.

"Hi! I'm Akashiya Moka, what's your name?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Hime," the blonde haired girl said darkly.

"That's a great name!" Moka said cheerfully. "I can tell that you are really cool. Want to be friends?"

Hime looked at the girl, wondering why the girl would even ask such a question. Did she not know who she was talking to? As Moka stood there patiently waiting for Hime's answer, the monster princess looked at this bubbly girl, wondering what her issue was. But even though she felt this, she felt something deeper in the girl then meets the eye. Hime gave a small smile before she answered, "Sure."

Moka squealed a bit before grabbing Hime's hand and dragging her through the school. Hime allowed herself to be dragged away, wondering what she just got herself into. The rest of it was history. As the time passed, Hime and Moka became good friends, no matter how different they truly were. Moka accepted Hime as the monster princess as Hime accepted Moka as…. Well her friend. The years passed as Moka and Hime became closer, even to the fact where Hime told Moka her true name. But one secret remained between them, the mysterious Rosario that hung from Moka's chest.

A few years later

It was the sophomore year at Yokai Academy, and many things had changed. Hime and Moka had both become very different, much older and wiser. Well maybe Hime, but Moka remained basically the same. As they both walked into the Academy, they were followed by Hiyorimi Hiro, one of Hime's blood servants and Flandre, Hime's small android protector. As they walked into the school, the other students began to sniff the air as they looked at Hiro, who was a human in a monster school, and began to look at him hungrily. Hiro looked up at Hime nervously who sensed his agony and kept looking ahead.

"Don't worry Hiro," Hime said, not looking at him. "You are a soldier of the Royal Guard. You will not be touched under the order of me."

"You are so nervous!" Moka teased, poking Hiro's nose as he blushed hard. As they walked into the school, it was the same scenario as the first day of school. The students were looking at Hime, afraid. The difference between this situation and the other was that it was known that Hime was the daughter of the King of all Monsters. A certain fear had also been built for Moka, who Hime was overprotective of (she of course didn't show it) so the students tended to leave her alone.

"So, what's your schedule this year Hime?" Moka asked, grabbing her books from her locker. Hime grabbed her books and slammed her locker shut.  
"We have the same schedule Moka, as usual," Hime said dryly. Moka grabbed Hime's arm and began to jump up and down. Hime stood there, just accepting it. As they did this, Moka accidently hit her locker with her elbow and it slammed into someone's face. A boy fell to the floor, his nose bleeding perversely. Moka covered her mouth in horror as Hime smirked at the injury. Moka then began to sniff the air for no reason, smiling brightly. She then bent down to the boy, who was terrified, and began to gently touch the blood from the boy's nose and lick it with her finger. The boy began to crawl back, fear in his eyes.

"Your blood," Moka said, looking at the boy confused. "It tastes like human blood."

"I, um," the boy stuttered, a scared expression on his face.

"So, a non human in Yokai huh?" Hime said, walking over to the boy. She looked at him with her piercing red eyes, smiling broadly. "What is your name?"

"Um, Aono Tsukune," the boy said nervously.

"Tsukune," Moka said slowly. "I like that name!"

She put her hand out to help the boy up, which he accepted. Tsukune smiled at Moka, who smiled back and Hime looked at them knowingly.

"Let's go Hiro," Hime said, walking away towards her class. Hiro bowed slightly at Moka, who was still looking at Tsukune, and ran behind Hime.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Hiro whispered to Hime. Hime smiled again as she closed her eyes and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Let her have her fun with the human," Hime said. "He won't survive here for long."

As the first class began, Hime took her seat as Hiro took the seat beside her.

"Nice try," Hime said, looking at Hiro with an amused look. Hime pointed to the floor on the side of her.

"Come on Hime," Hiro begged, looking at Hime with puppy eyes. Hime pointed to the floor and looked away. Hiro got up from the seat and sadly sat on the floor, grumbling as he did. Flandre stood by the princess, saying nothing as usual. The homeroom teacher finally came into the room and gave a big happy smile.

"Hi! I'm your teacher this semester, Ms. Nekonome!" Ms. Nekonome said, pointing to her name on the board. She looked around the class and smiled as her eyes went to Hime.  
"Wow, look at that! We have the princess of our world, Lil…."

Suddenly, a pencil went flying at Ms. Nekonome's head, which she barely dodged.

"Call me Hime," Hime said darkly.

Everyone shivered as she said this to the teacher. Ms. Nekonome smiled nervously as she dropped the chalk in her hand and had to sit down for a second.

"Y-yes, please call her Hime," Ms. Nekonome said. Everyone in the class looked over at Hime, who sat at her desk with a small smile on her face. Moka then charged into the room, holding Tsukune's hand as she almost crashed into a desk.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Moka said, apologizing continuously. Tsukune also apologized, basically just standing behind Moka. Hime looked over at him, her red eyes staring deep into his. When his eyes caught her, Tsukune felt almost paralyzed as he began to feel himself get weak under her stare. Moka looked at Tsukune, who looked like he was about to pass out, and then looked at Hime, who slyly turned away. Moka shrugged a bit as she helped Tsukune to his seat and sat down in hers, next to Hime.

"So, what do you think of Tsukune?" Moka whispered to Hime.

"He's a human," Hime answered back. "You are a vampire. What is your attraction to him?"

"His blood is so tasty," Moka said with a dreamy expression on her face. "I've truly never had blood like his."

"Hmm," Hime said, turning away. Moka smiled knowingly as she turned away as well and looked ahead at Ms. Nekonome, who was introducing herself to the class.

"I smell a human," A boy suddenly said out of nowhere. Another boy, name Saito also smelled this and stood up from his seat. Hime looked at him as he began to walk around the class, randomly smelling things.

"Now sit down Saito," Ms. Nekonome said sternly, pointing to his seat. "You know as well as I do that no humans are allowed in Yokai Academy."

"I can smell it," Saito said, continuing to sniff around. Hiro began to look nervously at Hime, who didn't pay him any mind. She was more interested in this Tsukune, who was in the sights of Saito. Saito then sniffed in his direction as Moka jumped from her seat.

"Stop it right now!" she screamed.

"Or what human?" Saito said, getting in Moka's face.

"No one has ever seen your true form, so maybe I'm just smelling you. And I got to say, I'd have fun eating you baby." He began to advance towards Moka as a reptile like tongue shot from his mouth and licked Moka on her neck.

"You taste too good to be a monster," Saito said, getting even closer. Suddenly, a large book collided with his head, making his tongue retract. Hime stood before him, looking at him darkly. She nodded at Flandre, who handed her a long sword, which she accepted and put to Saito's throat. Saito looked at Hime nervously as he put his hands in the air in defeat.

"Hey calm down, I was kidding," he said, smiling.

"And if you kid in such a manner again, you will be tasting my blade, do you understand?" Hime said seriously.

Saito nodded as he took his seat again. He then looked over at Tsukune, who had a frightened expression on his face.

"It's him," Saito thought, staring the boy down. "He's the human." He then shifted his attention to Hime and Moka. "I'm going to have fun eating all of them."

That was my first chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it. Let me explain things a little better. These are the ages of the characters that are in this and going to be

Hime: 17

Moka: 16

Hiro: 15

Reiri: 16

Liza: 17

Tsukune: 16

And you basically get it, I'm going to be basically fusing the two worlds together. If you have any questions, please ask me and I will gladly answer. Thank you for reading!


	2. A Vampire and a Reptile

Chapter 2! Please comment and review! I do not own Princess Resurrection or Rosario Vampire.

At the lunch period, Moka persuaded Hime to go outside with her and Tsukune, who was getting along well, and have a small picnic. Hime, who wasn't into picnics, decided against it and decided to eat alone. So Moka and Tsukune were finally completely alone, which wasn't entirely bad for Tsukune, who had gotten used to the vampire girl already. As they sat and peacefully ate their lunch, a dark figure came running out the shadows. Moka and Tsukune gasped as Saito stood before them, smiling.

"You trying to make me jealous baby?" he asked Moka, his disgusting tongue flickering from his mouth. "Hey, we are just trying to…" Tsukune started, but then got slapped away from the scene. Tsukune went crashing into a tree as a long looking alligator tail. Saito sat down on the red and white cloth, looking deeply into Moka's eyes.

"You look scrumptious," he said darkly. Moka began to edge away from the cloth as Saito began to get closer and closer. With that, another book hit him square in the face, making him hold his face in pain.

"You just don't listen do you?" a voice said.

"Hime!" Moka shouted, standing up and looking around. Hime sat in a tree above them, smiling as she held her sword. She jumped down and looked at Saito.

"I told you the consequences of disobeying my orders," Hime said, her words like venom. "Now taste my blade." She ran at Saito, sword out in her left hand. Saito then looked scared, in which he smirked when Hime tried to strike him. As she landed a blow, a scaly tail came out and rejected the attack. Hime was surprised about this, but it didn't slow her down. She began to hit him continuously, trying to land a blow at his body. The tail kept rejecting it, Saito laughing loudly. Finally, he slapped the princess and her sword away, and began to fully transform. His face started to grow widely, a long, wide jaw jutting from what used to be his chin. His eyes became a sickly yellow as a row of sharp teeth came flying out of his new mouth. His body became rough and cracked, like the tail.

"Now what shall you do Princess?" Saito said his voice now deep and harsh. "Your dull blade is no match for my skin!"

"Maybe so," Hime said, brushing herself off. "But only one of us will be alive after this battle." She prepared her sword again and went charging in, dodging the tail left to right. Saito then slammed his tail to the ground, making Hime jump up from the friction, and which her grabbed Hime's neck with his tail and dragged her towards him.

"I've never had a princess before," Saito said, smirking. "You will most likely be very rich and tasty!"

"No!" Moka shouted as she rushed over to try to free Hime. Saito then grabbed Moka with his arm and threw her to the side.

"Wait your turn human!" Saito spat. "I'll eat you after the princess!" Moka tried once again to run over, but was just throw by Saito.

"I'm too weak," Moka said, falling to her knees. She then got a determined expression and stood back up. "I won't give up!" Moka screamed as she tried to run over again.

"No Moka!" Tsukune screamed and tried to grab her, but grabbed the Rosario on her chest instead. Suddenly, the sky became a dark red, like blood. Moka flew up into the sky, her eyes closed. She then began to transform, her body getting more curves and a little thicker. Her hair turned a silvery white and her eyes became blood red, with a slit in the middle of them where her pupils were. This Moka was completely different, her strength great. As she looked at Saito, she began to walk around him menacingly.

"A vampire?" Saito said, terrified. "That's an S-Class Monster!"

"That's right, you're outclassed," Inner Moka said, looking at Saito darkly. "Calling me a human? Fool. You cannot defeat me; this place will become your grave." Hime looked at Moka, a surprised look on her face. She knew that Moka had more power then meets the eye, but this power was even surprising for the Princess of all Monsters.

"I will not be defeated by some bitch!" Saito screamed as he ran at Moka, claws retracting from his fingers. He began to crazily attack her, trying to hit her, but she dodged all of his attempts. She then landed a square punch in the jaw, making the monster let go of Hime. Saito looked angrily over at Hime, who had picked up her sword and was ready for battle. He then looked at Inner Moka, who stood there, letting her awesome power shine through. He then looked at Tsukune, who was leaning against a tree behind him. He grabbed Tsukune and grasped his head with his clawed hands.

"I'll smash this guys head open like a cantaloupe if either of you getting closer," Saito warned, a smile forming on his face.

"Nice try," Inner Moka said, smiling. "What makes you think that will stop me?"

Saito gasped as he looked over at Hime.

"I will kill both of you if you like," Hime said coldly. Hime and Inner Moka looked at each other and smiled. They looked at Saito and prepared to fight. Saito dropped Tsukune quickly as he tried to run. He turned around and Hime had caught up to him. She tried to hit him, but he jumped out the way, in which he ran into Moka in the air. She smiled as she slammed her foot into his chest and sent him flying into the ground.

"Know you place scum," Inner Moka and Hime said at the same time. They looked at each other and then looked back at Saito. He was completely laid out, a silly expression on his face. Tsukune smiled as he fell to the ground, relieved.

"So we finally meet Hime," Inner Moka said, smiling.

"Indeed," Hime said, returning the smile. "So what do I call you?"

"Moka," Inner Moka said. "And nothing else but Moka."

"So this is your true strength Moka," Hime said.

"It is," Inner Moka said smugly. "Did you really think I was just a little weakling Princess?"

"Actually, I did and still do," Hime said just as smug.

"Let's test that then friend," Inner Moka said, smiling bigger.

"I think I can end this before next period," Hime said coolly. Just as they prepared to fight, the bell rang and Hime looked up.

"Hmm, don't think this is over Princess of All Monsters," Inner Moka said as she snatched the Rosario from Tsukune and replaced it on her chest. She then returned to her normal, pink haired self. Hime smiled as this happened as Hiro came running over with Flandre.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

Sorry for the short chapter, promise a longer one with new people introduced. See you next time!


	3. Princess Love

Chapter 3, here we go! It's going to be one hell of a fight as I introduce 2 new characters to the roster! I do not own Rosario Vampire or Princess Resurrection.

"Come on Hime, let's go!"

Hime sighed as she watched Moka grab her hands and drag her to something yet again. The energetic pink haired girl was always full of life, and today was no exception.

"What is it now Moka?" Hime muttered, pushing back her hair.

"Look!" Moka shouted, pointing in the front of them. In front of them was a gigantic billboard that explained about school clubs.

"We should join a school club!" Moka said an excited look on her face.

"No," Hime said bluntly as she turned around to walk away.

"Come on Hime, please?" Moka begged, looking at Hime in the eyes. Hime tried to turn away, but couldn't help but fall for Moka's charm.

"Fine, we can join a club," Hime said. Moka squealed happily as she turned around and seen Tsukune come up towards the billboard.

"Guess what Tsukune? Me and Hime are joining a club!" Moka gushed, looking at her new friend happily. "Hime even agreed. She's so nice."

"I'm merciful," Hime said simply, turning away. Tsukune chuckled nervously at this as he looked more intensely at the billboard.

"I guess I'm going to join to," Tsukune said, stroking his chin. As this occurred, a blue haired girl who was very well endowed watched around the corner. She smiled evilly as she looked at Tsukune.

"You will be mine Aono Tsukune," she said in a low voice. She then saw another boy walking over with a young girl, probably his sister or something. The blue haired girl blinked in surprise, not taking notice of this one before.

"Your slacking Kurumu," The girl said to herself as she left away from the area.

"You are late," Hime said, looking harshly at Hiro and Flandre.

"Sorry, I needed to help Sherwood with something," Hiro explained. "She told me to bring Flan."

"We will discuss that later," Hime said, looking away. "I am late, so lets go."

"Where you going Hime?" Moka asked, looking at Hime puzzled. Hime didn't answer at first, looking over at a corner of the school, feeling a presence of someone watching them.

"I have an appointment with the Headmaster," Hime replied as she began to walk away.

"Have fun!" Moka shouted after her.

Later, as Moka and Hime were in class, the blue haired girl was once again spying on them. She looked at Moka angrily, as all the boys in the class drooled over her and the princess.

"Dam them," she whispered, looking intensely. "I will have both of their men. But this will not be an easy task." She then looked down at her chest and smiled. "But I have the secret weapon that all men want and they don't."

Hime's eyes glared in the direction of the blue haired girl, as she looked away quickly. Hime returned to her work, being completely silent.

As recess finally arrived, it seemed that the day might go completely normal. Hime finally agreed to go with Moka and Tsukune outside, which she really didn't want to, and told Hiro to meet up with her there. Hiro nodded and went to the cafeteria to go get lunch for them. As Hiro began to walk, a blue haired girl passed him. He stopped for a second, and continued walking. Suddenly, he looked to the side of him and the girl was standing their, a big smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Kurono Kurumu, could you help me?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Um, sure what is it?" Hiro said, looking at Kurumu with a smile.

"Be my slave forever?" Kurumu said innocently, rubbing her breasts up against Hiro's chest. Hiro looked down and back at Kurumu, his nose beginning to bleed. His eyes then went dim as he fell for Kurumu's charm.

"Yes, I will love you forever Master," Hiro said in a trance.

"Then let's go tell the Princess that you are going to have to call it quits, shall we?" Kurumu said happily, walking Hiro outside the school. They walked until they reached the little area Moka and Hime were eating lunch.

"Where is my lunch Hiro?" Hime said, not looking up. Moka looked over at Hiro and smiled.

"Who is your friend?" she asked.

"This is my lover and master," Hiro replied.

Hime instantly looked up and frowned.

"I am your one and only master," she said angrily.

"Not anymore Princess," Kurumu said smugly.

"So, you have finally revealed yourself Kurono Kurumu," Hime said. Kurumu looked at her, eyes widened.

"Are you surprised I know who you are?" Hime said smugly, smiling. "I got all your information from the Headmaster when you first started spying on us. Now tell us why you are here and trying to take my servant succubus."

"I don't have to explain nothing to you Princess!" Kurumu shouted angrily. "You think you are so superior to everyone!"

"Fool," Hime said, motioning to Flandre. Flandre nodded and handed Hime her blade.

"I shall make you disappear eyesore," Hime said, standing up and getting in a sword fighting position.

Kurumu looked at Hiro, who was standing there not speaking.

"Hiro, stand down," Hime ordered. Hiro didn't reply, just standing there with a dazed look.

"It's no use," Kurumu said, smiling. "Once he is under my Charm, he can never escape." She looked over at Tsukune.

"You are next handsome," Kurumu said as she looked deep into Tsukune's eyes. Tsukune desperately began to try to resist, but it wasn't working. As Kurumu concentrated on this, Hime slashed away a strip of her dress, leaving a small scratch on Kurumu's leg.

"Don't drop your guard," Hime said.

Kurumu looked down and looked back at Hime angrily.

"You will pay Princess!" Kurumu screamed as she began to grow long, sharp claws from her hands. She then growed a leathery pair of wings. When this finished, she smiled confidently, as she went at the princess, slashing at the air as she got closer.

"Die!" Kurumu screamed as she continued, Hime barely able to stop her with her sword. As Hime struggled, Moka was desperately trying to return Tsukune and Hiro back to normal, as Flandre stood there, waiting for the order from Hime to attack.

Hime looked over at Flandre, which she wanted to call in, but she wanted to take this girl by herself. She then looked at Moka, who was still occupied with the boys. She then turned as she got hit with Kurumu's claws, getting knocked back from the attack. Hime's rapier got knocked away, leaving her weaponless. As Kurumu flew over Hime, Hiro looked over dazed.

"Hime?" he said slowly. "Hime!"

As Kurumu was about to attack Hime, Hiro jumped in the way and took the attack. His clothes got shredded and blood got all over him as he laid on the ground.

"Fool, why would you do that?" Kurumu said, shaking her head. Moka then ran over to the scene, not knowing what to do.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted, finally out of the trance.

"How are they breaking out?" Kurumu thought, an agitated look on her face.

Tsukune reached out for Moka, in of course, he accidently grabbed the Rosario and pulled it off. Suddenly, the sky became a dark red, like blood. Moka flew up into the sky, her eyes closed. She then began to transform, her body getting more curves and a little thicker. Her hair turned a silvery white and her eyes became blood red, with a slit in the middle of them where her pupils were. Inner Moka had awakened, smiling as she looked at Kurumu.

"A succubus huh?" she said, shaking her head. She looked at Hime. "You couldn't take this little girl?"

Hime didn't reply, just staring at the ground.

"Let's finish this," Inner Moka said, getting in a position. Kurumu grinned as she flew at Moka, full speed.

"Time to die fool!" she screamed. Inner Moka jumped as she crashed in and landed on Kurumu's back. Kurumu looked up, surprised as Inner Moka slammed a fist in Kurumu's face, sending her crashing to the ground, back first. Moka then went crashing towards the ground, her foot gaining momentum as she stuck it out, right above Kurumu. She then slammed her foot into Kurumu's stomach, making the succubus cough in pain as blood dripped from her mouth. Hime stood up, retrieving her blade and looking down at Kurumu.

"I'm going to make it that you never fly again," Hime said slowly.

Kurumu looked up, an angry expression on her face. As she once again tried to attack Hime, a foot knocked her away. But it wasn't Moka or Hime.

"Come now Princess, forget the formalities, lets just end her now," a voice said. Hime looked up as she seen a young girl wearing a blue and white dress smiling at her.

"A vampire?" Inner Moka said, looking surprised.

"You didn't think you were the only one did you?" the girl said smugly. 'I am Reiri, and you are Moka, am I right?"

"So you know who I am," Inner Moka said. "Indeed" Reiri said. "I didn't come to take your glory. Just finish what you started."

"Step off fool," Inner Moka said angrily. "Know your place."

"I'm afraid it shall be you who knows your place when this battle is over," Reiri said darkly.

The battle between Reiri and Moka, a battle of the vampires! Prepare for a all out brawl next chapter!


	4. A Vampire and another Vampire?

As Inner Moka stared down at this new vampire fighter, Reiri, her vampire blood began to boil with anticipation. She smiled as she looked at Reiri, her eyes like a snake bite. Reiri brushed her hair from her eyes as she looked away from Moka and looked over at Hime, her eyes seemingly getting even redder.

"I have come for your blood Hime," Reiri said, looking at Hime with a teasing expression on her face. Inner Moka looked angrily at Reiri as she ran over and kicked Reiri in the chest, knocking her into a tree. Reiri hit the tree with a loud thud and slid down, her face looking down at the ground with her eyes closed. Hime smirked as Inner Moka looked away from Reiri, a scowl on her face.

"No one ignores me and lives to tell about it," she growled as she reached for her Rosario. As she did, suddenly Reiri flew up into the air from the tree. Inner Moka looked back, sighing a bit as she left the Rosario where it was and turned back to Reiri. Reiri smiled as she flew at Moka and landed a punch in her stomach, knocking the wind out of Moka, and then lashed out with a quick kick, knocking Moka away. Inner Moka steadied herself, sliding on the ground as she got knocked back, and then ran at Reiri and began furiously throwing a series of punches, which Reiri simply flew away from and then landed behind Moka and kicked her away again. Reiri then flew at Moka quickly, and before she hit the ground, she grabbed the collar of Moka's school outfit and flew Moka high into the air. As Reiri looked down at the school, one hundred feet from where she was, she laughed as she tossed Moka to the ground, Moka gaining momentum as she hit the ground, leaving a large indent where she landed. Hime looked up angrily as Reiri flew down and landed before her.

"Your lackeys are boring," Reiri said, yawning as she looked at Hime with one eye open and a dark smile. "I didn't expect the Princess of all Monsters to be associated with such weak fools." Hime's fist began to ball up, even though her face said she was completely calm. She looked at Reiri and readied her sword, preparing to fight. Suddenly, a kick lashed out of nowhere, knocking Reiri away. Hime looked in surprise as Kurumu looked at Reiri angrily, her wings flapping weakily as she prepared her claws. She then began to viciously attack Reiri, Reiri once again just flying behind Kurumu. She then prepared to kick Kurumu, but Hime threw her sword at her, Reiri barely dodging it. Kurumu then turned around and hit Reiri in the chest with her claws, leaving claw marks on her chest. Reiri angrily looked down as she slapped Kurumu away and put her foot between Kurumu's breasts, keeping her to the ground. Kurumu began to moan in pain as Reiri began to kick her continiously, laughing slightly. Suddenly, a foot came out and kicked Reiri in the back, knocking her off Kurumu. Kurumu looked up as Inner Moka, still injured, was standing there, looking extremely angry. Moka ran at Reiri as she got up and kicked her in the chest, knocking Reiri away easily, Kurumu looked at Hime's sword sitting next to her, so she grabbed it and tossed it to Hime. Hime smiled as she caught it, and then put it to Reiri's throat. Reiri looked up in fear, as Hime looked at her, a look of venom on her face.

"It's over," Hime said darkly as she kept her sword at Reiri's neck. Reiri began laughing as she looked at Hime with a dark look.

"It isn't over till I win Princess," she said as she pulled a dagger from her sock and threw it at Hime, who was knocked away by Kurumu and Kurumu got hit with th knife in the chest, blood spitting out her mouth as she fell to the ground. Inner Moka looked down, her eyes widened as she looked down at Kurumu's limp body. Hime then prepared to strike Reiri, but when she tried, a bunch of bats appeared where Reiri was and flew away, making Hime stab the ground.

"We will meet again Princess," Reiri said as the bats flew away. Inner Moka looked over at Kurumu and then looked at Hime.

"So what do we do now?" she asked as Hime walked over to Kurumu's body. Hime remained silent as she lifted one finger and a dark white flame appeared on her finger. She then placed it on Kurumu and suddenly, Kurumu's eyes opened wide. She sat up and began coughing loudly, looking around in surprise.

"Why am I still alive?" she asked Hime, who looked at her.

'I used my Flame of Life on you," Hime explained, looking at Kurumu solomely. "You are now half immortal."

"Half immortal?" Inner Moka asked, looking at Hime skeptically. "How does that work?"

"If I use either my Flame of Life or give you my blood, you gain the power of an immortal," Hime explained.

"But what is the catch?" Kurumu asked, checking her body over.

"You become my slave for eternity," Hime said darkly. Kurumu looked up at Hime, her eyes widened. She then looked down and smiled.

"I guess I have no choice do I?" Kurumu asked sadly, looking at the ground. Hime shook her head as she nodded at Hiro, who was standing with Flandre, watching silently.

"You will be my second blood soldier," Hime said. "And no you do not have a choice, unless you want to die again. You won't be able to sustain your new life unless I give you my Flame of Life or my blood."

"Well, that sucks," Kurumu said, getting up and brushing herself off. "It seems we will get to be friends Hime." Hime snickered.

"Sure," Hime said sarcastically. She turned around and began to walk away. Kurumu jumped in front of her, an angry expression on her face.

"What is your deal?" Kurumu snapped, looking Hime in the eyes. "You saved my life, but then you act like you want nothing to do with me?" Hime shook her head and sighed.

"I don't like my slaves talking back to me," Hime said coolly as she walked back to the school, Hiro and Flandre following. Inner Moka laughed as she picked up the Rosario and placed it on her chest.

"Good luck," she said to Kurumu before turning back into Outer Moka. Moka looked around, confused at what was happening.

"Wait up Hime!" Moka shouted as she ran up to Hime. She turned for a second and smiled at Kurumu.

"Nice to meet you Kurumu!" she shouted, waving. Kurumu looked at Moka, then at Hime and sighed.

"What the hell was I thinking?" she said to herself as she walked back as well to the school.

Hime has gained a new ally, but has a new threat still in the mist! Will Moka and Hime be able to stop Reiri? Find out next time!


	5. Princess Werewolf

Welcome to the newest chapter of Rosario Vampire! Last time Moka and Hime meet up with Reiri, and in a surprising turn of events killed Kurumu, who had also attacked Hime. But Kurumu was brought back as one of Hime's blood soldiers, so how will that play out for Kurumu? Find out in this chapter! I do not own Rosario Vampire or Princess Resurrection.

The next day felt ordinary as always as Kurumu walked into school. She was surprised that Hime wasn't in the school yet, but Moka was standing by her locker having a conversation with Tsukune and Hiro. Hiro looked over at Kurumu and waved, motioning for her to come over there. Kurumu smiled and she walked over and Hiro greeted her.

"Hey Kurumu," he said as Kurumu looked past him and at Tsukune, who was paying her no mind. Hiro looked at Kurumu with a confused look, wondering who she was looking at. Kurumu pushed Hiro aside as she walked up to Tsukune, who was still in a conversation with Moka, and began to prepare to seduce him. Suddenly, someone grabbed Kurumu's back of her shirt and pulled her back, Kurumu turning around angrily to see Hime looking at her, a serious look on her face.

"You will not interfere Kurumu," Hime said as Kurumu looked at Hime with an annoyed look.  
"You can't tell me what the hell to do!" Kurumu screamed as she pulled her shirt from Hime's hand. "I'm not going to listen!"

"Then you will die," Hime said coldly as she walked away from Kurumu, who snickered and turned back to Tsukune and Moka.

"Hey Tsukune," Kurumu said sexily as Tsukune glanced at her and smiled.

"Hello, um what is your name?" Tsukune asked as Kurumu looked at him with her mouth open wide. She stomped away angrily without saying a word, Moka and Tsukune looking at her with a confused look.

As Kurumu headed back to class, she looked over in surprise when she seen Reiri watching her in a corner, smirking as she seen the succubus.

"Well, look who's alive," Reiri said with a smile as Kurumu looked at her angrily, ready to strike.  
"You would dare show your face around here fool?" a voice said as Kurumu looked over her shoulder and seen Hime standing behind her, always somewhere in the area.

"Stay out of this Hime," Kurumu said as her claws began to grow and she began to expand her wings, but Hime put her hand on Kurumu's shoulder, shaking her head no.

"There is no reason to transform against this coward," Hime said as she guided Kurumu away, Reiri looking at her with an angry look.

"How dare you ignore me you ignorant..." Reiri started before Hime walked up to her and slapped her, Reiri touching her face in surprise as it occured.

"Stay away from Kurumu vampire, or suffer the wrath of the Royal Family," Hime threatened as she took Kurumu's hand and walked away, Kurumu having a very surprised expression on her face.

"This isn't over Hime," Reiri said as she disappeared from the area. As Reiri disappeared, another person looked around the corner, interested in Hime...

At lunchtime, Hime (accompanied by Hiro, Kurumu, and Flandre) went to her normal eating area where Tsukune and Moka were wating for her, Tsukune eating some type of rice as Moka drank his blood, much to his dismay.

"Having fun with the human Moka?" Hime asked with a smile as Moka gasped and jumped up and put her hand over Hime's mouth.

"Stop it Hime," Moka whispered as she took her hand back as Hime shook her head.

"So what's for lunch?" Tsukune asked Hime with his usual kind smile.

"Your head on a platter," Hime answered coldly as Tsukune looked away quickly, Hime scaring him. She sat down and unwrapped a homemade lunch, which contained fried dumplings.  
"Hiro!" Hime shouted as Hiro ran over and Hime pointed to the dumplings. "What the hell is this?"

"Those are fried dumplings Hime," Hiro said cheerfully as Hime looked at him with a expression that said "I hate you" written all over her face.

"Why are they my lunch?" Hime asked as Hiro shrugged.  
"I guess that's what my sister packed you," Hiro said with a nervous smile. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Kurumu, come here," Hime ordered as Kurumu looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Do I look like your dam dog Hime?" Kurumu mumbled as she walked over to Hime, wondering what she could possible want.

"Eat these dumplings for me," Hime said, pushing the box of dumplings into Kurumu's face.

"I don't like dumplings," Kurumu said as Hime looked at her with a dark look. Kurumu sighed as she picked up one of the dumplings, which she just let sit in her hand for a second, investigating it with a weird look. She then placed it in her mouth slowly, chewing as if it was going to kill her if she chewed any faster.

"It's not bad," Kurumu said as she picked up another one and popped it in her mouth, chewing with a thoughtful expression. "It's not bad at all."

"Good, then eat it all," Hime said, shoving the box to Kurumu and turning to talk to Moka, who was watching this with a smile.

"You are not going to make me eat all these are you Hime?" Kurumu asked with her mouth full, as Hime turned around and looked at her with a dark look again. Kurumu sighed again as she began to eat the dumplings again.

"Good afternoon Princess," a voice said as Reiri appeared in a tree above them, looking at Hime with a playful smile. "Would you like to have a little fun today?" Hime opened her mouth to answer Reiri, until Reiri was knocked out the tree by a big, furry hand and was knocked in front of Hime, who looked at the person who did it with a small smile.

"And who might you be?" Hime asked as the person put her hands out and looked at Hime with an angry look. It was a girl, wearing a school oufit with the sleeves cut short, red hair, and light brown eyes. She had long, furry arms that were like werewolf arms.

"I'm Liza Wildman, daughter of the werewolf warrior, Volg Wildman," the girl introduced herself, folding her arms across her chest. "You killed my brother who was a former servant of yours, Lobo Wildman. I have been waiting for this day for a long time Hime."

"Lobo was a good servant," Hime said, no remorse in her eyes. "But why are you here?"

"I'm here to kill you!" Liza screamed as she ran at Hime, Hime stepping to the side and Liza ran into Kurumu, who was next to Hime still eating dumplings.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kurumu asked as Liza got up and looked at her with a dark look.

"Stay out my way!" Liza screamed as she punched Kurumu away, making her hit a tree and slide down, knocked out. Hiro ran in front of Hime, prepared to protect her, but Liza looked at him with a grin.

"A human wants to get in my way?" Liza asked as prepared to attack Hiro.

"Make that two!" Tsukune shouted as he jumped next to Hiro. Hiro smiled at Tsukune, who smiled back as they formed a protective human shield before Hime. Liza pulled her arm back to slap them both away as Moka grabbed her arm, Liza getting annoyed.

"Why do you fools keep getting in my way?" Liza said as she threw Moka of her and Moka landed next to Tsukune's feet. Tsukune helped pick her up as he had a idea. He reached over and grabbed Moka's Rosario and pulled it off. Suddenly, the sky became a dark red, like blood. Moka flew up into the sky, her eyes closed. She then began to transform, her body getting more curves and a little thicker. Her hair turned a silvery white and her eyes became blood red, with a slit in the middle of them where her pupils were. Inner Moka had been awaken, and she didn't look happy. She looked at Tsukune, who was looking at her with a nervous look and slapped him. Tsukune looked at her with a surprised look as she observed the situation, shaking her head.

"Stop calling me out for foolishness," Inner Moka said as she looked at Liza with an annoyed look.

"You are a vampire?" Liza asked as Reiri finally looked up, being on the ground for a while.

"That's right, know your place half breed," Inner Moka said as Tsukune looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean half breed?" he asked as Kurumu walked over from the tree, she finally up as well.

"It means she is half human, half werewolf," Kurumu explained as Tsukune shook his head.

"I can't stand vampires!" Liza screamed as she ran at Inner Moka, who smiled and shook her head. As Liza came into her leg length, she slammed her foot into Liza's chest, pushing back Liza with extreme force. Liza stopped and coughed up blood, not expecting such a powerful attack. She balled her fists up as she ran at Moka, Moka smiling as Liza swinged and Moka dodged, countering with a uppercut to the chin, making Liza stumble back, holding her face. She then looked up slowly as Inner Moka ran at her, prepared to finish it. Liza then delivered a mean haymaker to Inner Moka, making her face cave in where she hit her. Inner Moka went flying back, not able to get her balance and falling to the ground.

"It seems you aren't as great as you overestimated yourself to be," Liza said with a smirk. "Maybe you should learn your own place vampire." Inner Moka looked up as Liza said this comment, not about to let her get away with such disrespect. Suddenly, Reiri walked past Moka, who looked at her with a surprised look.

"Don't get the wrong idea Princess," Reiri said as she looked at Liza with a dark look. "I'm only helping you because someone needs to keep their dog on a leash." Liza looked at Reiri with an angry look.

"A dog I am you say?" Liza said as she cracked her huge knuckles. "I'm going to make you cry like a bitch vampire."

The battle between Reiri and Liza continues next time!


	6. A Vampire and A Princess

Welcome to the newest chapter of Rosario Princess. I do not own Rosario Vampire or Princess Resurrection. Review or Hime will stab you LOL.

"So I'm just a dog am I?" Liza asked as Reiri looked at her with a superior look. "I'm going to make you cry like a bitch vampire."

"Your bark is nothing compared to my bite," Reiri answered as Liza balled her giant fist up. "I will show you that you are nothing but a puppy dog." Liza screamed with frustration as Reiri said this, running at her. Liza attacked quickly, Reiri simply flying in the air to avoid her. Liza looked up as she grabbed Reiri's leg and slammed her down into the ground, Reiri not expecting this. Reiri looked up as Liza leaned in to punch her, but Reiri jumped back to avoid the punch. Liza grinned as she ran at Reiri, swinging furiously as Reiri desperately tried to dodge, barely missing the attacks. Liza then took advantage and kicked Reiri in the chest, catching Reiri by surprise. She then punched Reiri directly in the mouth, Reiri flying back with extreme force.

"This is pathetic," Inner Moka said as Hime nodded. "She was more useful as our enemy."

"I heard that!" Reiri screamed as she got up and brushed herself off. "This dog is nothing compared to my power!"  
"You have skill, but no strength," Liza said as Reiri turned bright red with anger. "You need to hit the weight room little bat."

"Enough of this foolishness," Inner Moka roared as she ran at Liza and kicked her in the chest, Liza not expecting this. Liza went flying to the ground as Inner Moka looked at her with a disappointed look.

"She really has anger issues," Hiro whispered to Tsukune, who nodded slowly.

"Know you god dam place!" Inner Moka shouted at Liza, who was looking at Moka with her chest heaving.

"That was a gigantic waste of time," Hime said as she shook her head. "The bell is about to ring, let's get going." Inner Moka walked up and picked up her Rosario and placed it on her chest and reverted back to Outer Moka as Hime packed up the lunch.

"Did you finish the dumplings?" Hime asked Kurumu, who looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious Hime?" Kurumu asked as Hime looked at her with a cold look.

"You will finish those dumplings if you want to live," Hime threatened as she walked away with Moka, a smile on her face. Kurumu sighed as she looked at the ground and seen that someone had stepped on the dumplings.

"I hate you Hime," Kurumu moaned as she picked up the box.

After a long week of school, the weekend was finally here. Even for a monster princess, this was a epic thing. As Sawana cleaned up the house, Hime sipped on a cup of tea as she patiently waited for Moka to arrive to her mansion.  
"Sister!" a voice screamed as Hime turned and seen her younger sister Sherwood arrive, along with her battle android and huge panda.

"Sherwood," Hime said as she took a sip of her tea. "What are you here for today?"

"Can't I visit my sister?" Sherwood asked as Hime looked at her, all too knowing why she was here.

"Hiro is in the garden," Hime said as Sherwood nodded and ran to the back of the house.

"Hime!" a voice screamed as Hime looked and seen Moka and Kurumu walking up to the mansion.

"Hime, why can I barely walk?" Kurumu asked as Hime smiled.

"Did you eat those dumplings?" she asked as Kurumu groaned.

"Yes, I ate the nasty dumplings," Kurumu answered as she held her stomach.

"Come here then," Hime asked as Kurumu walked over and Hime held out her arm. "Take some of my blood."

"Do I look like a vampire?" Kurumu asked as Hime shrugged. "I have to bite you arm? Why the hell do I have to do that?"

"Taking some of my blood will replenish your life," Hime explained. "Or, you can take your shirt off and I can give you the Flame of Life."

"Why do I have to take my shirt off?" Kurumu asked suspiciously as Hime looked at her with a serious look.

"I must touch you skin in order for the Flame of Life to work," Hime replied as Kurumu looked around quickly. She slowly reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up slowly.

"Hey guys!" Tsukune greeted as he walked up and seen this occurring. Kurumu quickly pulled her shirt down and looked at Hime, who was looking away and sipping her tea.

"You did that on purpose," Kurumu said through gritted teeth as Hime didn't reply. "Admit you did that on purpose!"

"Moka, I'd like to ask you a favor," Hime said out of nowhere as Moka looked at her with a smile. It was rare that Hime ever asked for a favor, so this interested Moka greatly.

"I'd like to spar with your other self," Hime announced as Moka and Tsukune blinked at this in surprise.

"OK, I guess," Moka said as she nodded at Tsukune, who pulled off the Rosario. Suddenly, the sky became a dark red, like blood. Moka flew up into the sky, her eyes closed. She then began to transform, her body getting more curves and a little thicker. Her hair turned a silvery white and her eyes became blood red, with a slit in the middle of them where her pupils were. Inner Moka looked back at Hime, pushing her silver hair back as she smiled.

"So you want to spar with me Princess?" Inner Moka asked as Hime nodded, sipping on her tea. "Prepare yourself to lose Princess."

"We are friends, call me Hime," Hime replied with a smile as she picked up her sword, which was sheathed next to her and unsheathed it. "Would you like a weapon to use?"

"I'd rather use my hands," Inner Moka replied as she cracked her knuckles. Hime was the first to make a move, running at Inner Moka quickly, prepared to strike.

Sorry, but the battle begins next chapter! Stay tuned!


	7. Princess Rival

Welcome to the newest chapter of Rosario Princess! I do not own Princess Resurrection or Rosario Vampire. Please R&R. And just for the notice, I've changed Liza's name back to Riza, makes it less confusing.

As Inner Moka followed Hime to the backyard of Hime's mansion, a small crowd consisting of Kurumu, Riza, Hiro, Tsukune, and Sherwood gathered as the battle between two friends was about to begin. As Hime chose her weapon, her rapier, Inner Moka of course stuck to her usual weapons, her body. Hime smiled with satisfaction as Inner Moka got into a fighting pose, prepared to fight Hime at full strength without holding anything back.

"Anything that you would like to say before we begin our match Princess?" Inner Moka asked with a smirk. "Would you perhaps like to beg me to go easy on you?"

"You mistake me for someone who is scared of your measly power," Hime replied with a smile. "Let us see who is the strongest!" These were the final words spoken as Hime readied her sword and lunged at Inner Moka, Inner Moka grinning as she got into a defensive position. She began to block all of Hime's strikes with her bare hands, Hime striking continuously with quick slashes. Hime ducked as Inner Moka tried to counter with a tremendous kick, throwing almost her entire body into this one kick. With this quick dodge, this left Hime in a perfect position to attack, which she didn't disappoint. She readied her sword quickly and slashed at Inner Moka's back, leaving a large scratch on the vampire's back. Inner Moka looked back at this in shock, surprised that Hime could move so quickly. Growling a bit, Inner Moka went on the offensive and began to swing at Hime, Hime backing up and rejecting the attacks with her rapier. Inner Moka quickly swept her foot at Hime's knees, knocking Hime to the ground as Inner Moka loomed over her. Inner Moka quickly picked Hime up by the collar of her dress and tossed her in the air. As Hime fell down, Inner Moka jumped in the air in front of Hime and as if in slow motion, began to assault Hime viciously in the air, punching her wildly and finishing with a powerful kick to the chest, sending Hime crashing to the ground. Hime looked up from the ground, drops of blood dripping from her mouth as she smiled at Inner Moka, a teasing smile that upset Inner Moka by just seeing it. Inner Moka ran at Hime, Hime still on the ground. Inner Moka kicked her directly in the face, knocking the monster princess away easily, a trail of blood following her.

"Why is Moka being so brutal?" Tsukune asked as he watched this occur with widened eyes. "I never seen her do something like that..."

"This isn't a normal match for neither of them," Sherwood explained as she watched the match with interest. "My sister and Moka have been best friends for years and this Moka never actually met my sister until recently. This Moka and my sister share a strong rivalry, as the normal Moka and my sister share a strong friendship."

"So this is a really important match for Hime?" Hiro asked as Sherwood nodded.

"But she's bleeding really bad now..." Kurumu inquired as she watched the match with one eye closed. "I can't stand to watch this..." Inner Moka stood over Hime as Hime struggled to stand up, her body beginning to give out on her at this point. She looked up at Moka and smiled once again, Inner Moka looking at her with an angry look.

"How can you be so calm at this time?" Inner Moka asked as she looked at Hime. "You are almost defeated and you act as if you still have the will to fight!"

"Just because someone backs you into a corner isn't a reason to give up," Hime replied as she stood up and lifted her sword. "If that was the issue, I would have given up after my brother sent zombies into my domain."

"You are just too much Hime," Inner Moka replied with a smile. "I can see why you and my other self are best friends. If I was out here like I used to be... I think we would be friend too."

"I think we would as well," Hime replied as she pointed her sword at Inner Moka. "Now let us settle this." Inner Moka nodded as she smiled and went on the offensive. As she did this time, Hime ducked away from her first blow and managed to get behind her. After getting behind her, she grabbed Inner Moka's arms and pulled them behind her back and pushed her near the mansion.

"What in the world...?" Kurumu said as she seen Hime walk into the mansion.

"Did she give up?" Inner Moka asked as she looked at the door of the mansion. Suddenly, there was the sound of a chainsaw going off inside the mansion, everyone looking at the door of the mansion with worried expressions. Hime came walking out, a chainsaw in her hand that was fully revved up, a smile on her face.

"Let's end this," Hime said as Inner Moka looked at her with widened eyes.

"Princess, I have news!" a voice screamed, interrupting the battle. Hime looked over Inner Moka and spotted Reiri flying in the air.

"Do you want to interfere?" Hime asked as she revved up the chainsaw again.

"N-no, I just want to give you a heads up," Reiri replied with a bead of sweat dropping down her forehead. "It seems that we will be getting a transfer student that knows you very well..."

"Why would I be interested in such trivial news?" Hime asked as Reiri handed her a sheet of paper. Hime looked at the paper uninterested, until she seen a name on the paper that made her gasp.

"Sister?" Sherwood asked as she walked over and looked at the sheet of paper. "No, that cannot be!"

"What's going on here?" Hiro asked as Hime looked over at Inner Moka. Inner Moka came over and looked at the paper.

"I'm guessing my other self would know that this person means trouble," Inner Moka said as Hime said nothing. "So who is this Emile?"

"He is our brother," Sherwood replied with a worried expression. "And he will be going to school with Hime."

Emile is coming! How will the first encounter be? Find out next chapter!


	8. A Vampire and A Brother?

Welcome to the newest chapter of Rosario Princess! I do not own Rosario Vampire or Princess Resurrection. R&R.

As the next day arrived, Hime wasn't her usual self as she arrived at the school. Moka was waiting for her at the gate as she walked in, saying nothing to Moka as they both headed towards the school.

"Um, hi Hime," Moka said as Hime said nothing, looking ahead without a word. Moka turned and looked at Hiro, who shrugged in response. Moka silently followed Hime as Hime walked up to her locker and pulled out her books.

"Hello sister," a voice said behind Hime's open locker as Hime closed the door and seen a blond haired teenager standing in front of them, his eyes blood red just like Hime's. "It's been too long hasn't it?"

"Emile," Hime replied as she looked at her brother with a cold stare. "It hasn't been long enough to be honest."

"Now is that polite way to greet me?" Emile asked as he turned from Hime to Moka, who was looking at him with widened eyes. "So, you are my sister's best friend right? What do I have the honor of calling you?"

"My name is Moka," Moka replied as Emile picked up Moka's hand gently and kissed it, Moka turning bright red.  
"It is truly a pleasure to meet you Moka," Emile said as he flashed her a dazzling smile. "I feel like we will be best friends as well, do you not agree?"

"What the hell do you want?" Hime blurted out angrily as Emile turned to Hime and looked at her with a displeased expression. "You sit here and show up here and we all know that you want me dead. So why?"

"I have no intention of explaining my actions to you," Emile replied as he brushed his hair from his eyes. "I will only tell you one thing though: Stay out of my way Hime. I have no interest in you right now. One day we will settle things, but not here."

"You never change," Hime replied with a smile as Emile turned and walked away.

"Good day to you Moka," Emile said as he walked away. "I know that we will be seeing more each other in the future."

"Stay away from him Moka," Hime warned as she watched Emile walk away. "He will only use you at this point and time to get to me."

"You really think that Hime?" Moka asked as Hime looked at her with her blood red eyes. "Don't worry... I won't..."

As Emile walked away, he passed Tsukune as he was walking over to meet up with Hime and Moka. Emile turned slightly as he watched Tsukune walk over to Moka and have a conversation with her, Moka smiling brightly.

"A human trying to get with a vampire like her?" Emile thought as he watched this. "Not a chance I will allow this to occur."

"So who are you?" a voice said as Emile turned around and spotted Reiri, who was walking over to him with books in her hand. "You look like a certain princess I know..."

"You wouldn't happen to mean Hime would you?" Emile asked as Reiri looked at him with a curious smile. "I am her brother Emile. And what would you have to do with my sister vampire?"

"I am just interested in the princesses blood," Reiri replied as she looked at Emile with widened eyes. "If you are Hime's brother, that means you are..."

"Royalty," Emile replied with a smile as he looked at Reiri with an interested look. "But why do I feel you already know this? Anyway, I think we can help each other. If you get me the vampire known as Moka, I will allow you to take my sister's blood. How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds delicious," Reiri replied as she looked at Emile skeptically. "But why would you want Moka for?"

"That is my business," Emile replied sharply as Reiri said nothing. "You will do as I say and you will receive your reward. Be happy and don't ask any questions of my motives."

"Fine then," Reiri answered as they both walked away, Reiri smiling to herself as she thought of Hime's blood.

As Hime and Moka sat and ate their lunch in silence, Kurumu came over and sat down, placing her lunch in front of her as she looked at both Hime and Moka with a confused look.

"Are you two mad at each other or something?" Kurumu asked as Moka shook her head no, Hime just picking up her sandwich and taking a bite. "So why is it so quiet? And why haven't you asked me to do something pointless Hime?"

"Go to hell Kurumu," Hime muttered as she took another bite of her sandwich. "Is that good enough for you?"

"Wow, mad sarcasm," Kurumu replied as she unwrapped her lunch.

"How is the big boobed dead girl today?" A voice asked as Kurumu looked up and spotted Reiri in a tree, smiling broadly as she looked at Hime. "I have come for your blood Hime."

"I'm not in the mood vampire," Hime warned as she motioned for Flandre to give her the rapier. "I will kill you if you bother me."

"I'm afraid I have brought extra help today Hime," Reiri replied as she snapped her finger and the ground began to shake intensly.

"That can't be..." Hime started as she looked up, a large machine coming into the area and looking down at Hime with it's flashing red eyes.

"Huga," Flandre said as she looked up at the machine, the machine repeating this.

"So Emile is getting involved," Hime said as she looked up at the machine.

"Good boy," Reiri cooed as she pointed at Moka. "Now capture her." The machine nodded as it picked up Hime, Tsukune walking over and looking up in surprise.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted as he looked up at Moka, who was getting pressed out by the machine.

"Drop her now," a voice said as Hime turned around and spotted Emile, who didn't look too happy. The machine dropped Moka as it walked away, Reiri looking at Emile with a sly smile.

"You would dare use my machine in such a way?" Emile asked as Reiri looked at him with a confused look. Tsukune ran over and helped Moka up as she looked at Tsukune with a smile. Tsukune tripped suddenly as he reached up and grabbed the Rosario, pulling it off as he fell. Suddenly, the sky became a dark red, like blood. Moka flew up into the sky, her eyes closed. She then began to transform, her body getting more curves and a little thicker. Her hair turned a silvery white and her eyes became blood red, with a slit in the middle of them where her pupils were. Inner Moka was awaken, and she looked over at Emile with an angry stare.

"I guess I was supposed to be the damsel in distress right?" Inner Moka asked as Emile looked at this new Moka.

"You want to fight me?" Emile asked as Hime looked over at Inner Moka, who grinned.

"Why, I could use some fun," Inner Moka replied as she cracked her knuckles. "Let's go!"

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Princess Witch

_New chapter of Rosario Princess! I do not own Rosario Vampire or Princess Resurrection. R&R._

"To think that such barbaric words would be spoken from a woman with such beauty," Emile said as Inner Moka stood in front of him, prepared to fight. "I just want to warn you before we begin this "fight" or whatever you want to call it. You cannot defeat me, no matter how vast your strength is. Please don't make me use my strength against you..."

"I'm not intimidated by your speech," Inner Moka interrupted as Emile closed his eyes and smiled. "You act as if you are calm and collected, but you are just a coward. Sending Reiri to do your dirty work? That was pathetic and a waste of your time..." Reiri growled as she heard this, looking away as Inner Moka continued.

"I honestly don't see why you don't destroy him Princess," Inner Moka continued as Emile began to chuckle softly. "So what do I have to do? Kill your giant robot then take you on?"

"No, Flanders will not be participating in this battle," Emile replied as he motioned to the giant machine, the machine going away from the field. "This will be me and you..." Inner Moka took a running start at Emile, gaining momentum as she prepared to attack him. Emile only smiled as Inner Moka was pushed away by some mysterious force, making the vampire get sent to the ground.

"You won't be able to get more than 5 feet near me..." Emile said as he stood there with his hands inside of his pockets. "Just stop this foolishness and allow me to speak to you Moka." Inner Moka growled loudly as she got back up and went running at Emile, this time jumping into the air to attack. The same thing occurred, Emile pushing Moka back without even using his hands. Inner Moka fell to the ground, breathing heavily as she looked back up at Emile.

"Do you think this is a game?" Inner Moka asked as she pulled herself to her feet. "I'm not going to have any mercy on you!"

"Do you think that Moka can pull this off Hime?" Kurumu whispered to Hime as Hime didn't say a word, just watching the battle intensly.

"I have no tolerance for this battle anymore," Emile said as he headed back towards the school. "Perhaps we shall meet again Moka, Hime. Until then..." Emile walked into the school, not saying any more. Reiri hurried away as well, everyone standing there with solemn expressions.

Things shortly returned back to normal after that day. The next day, Hime was back to her normal self, meeting Moka at the gate like usual.

"Um, hey Hime..." Moka said nervously, wondering how Hime would react.

"Hello Moka," Hime replied with a smile as she headed towards the school. Hiro watched this with a smile as he walked next to Hime.

"Hey, aren't you Hime?" a voice asked as a young girl wearing a cosplay witch outfit, even with a small witch hat stood behind Hime and Moka. "I can't believe it! It is true then! Moka and Hime, the two beauties of Yokai Academy are standing right in front of me! Hime, let me be with you forever!" The girl latched onto Hime, hugging her tightly as Hime looked down with an annoyed look.

"Aw, you are so cute!" Moka gushed as she looked at the small girl, Hiro looking at this display with skepticism.

"Um, how old are you anyway?" Hiro asked as the girl looked at him annoyed and pulled out a magic wand. A bunch of pots and pans appeared out of nowhere and fell onto Hiro's head, Hiro screaming as the girl and even Hime chuckled at this.

"What is your name?" Hime asked as the girl looked at her excitedly.  
"I'm Yukari Sendo," the girl answered with a huge grin. "Can I always hang with you Hime? I want to learn how to become as strong as you one day!"

"With the powers of magic, you can become this," Hime said with a small smile as someone pushed through this touching moment.

"Move out the dam way..." Kurumu mumbled as she walked through Yukari and Hime, her blue hair in a mess as she yawned. "I couldn't sleep all night, but I feel so tired..."  
"You need to get Hime to refill your Flames," Hiro said as he rubbed the giant bump on his forehead. "That usually happens to me as well..."

"Well come on Hime!" Kurumu shouted as Hime looked at her with a sly smile.

"I want you to jump up and down," Hime said as Kurumu looked at her with a confused expression.  
"Jump up and down?" she repeated as she did what Hime said, Tsukune walking behind her and watching with confusion.

"Um, why are you doing that?" Tsukune asked as Kurumu turned red, turning to Hime, who had the Flames in her index finger. She pressed it against Kurumu's chest as Kurumu took a deep breath.

"That is a lot better..." Kurumu said as she sighed loudly.

"You would think she would stop making a fool of herself," Hime muttered to herself with a smile.

_I SOOOOOOO apologize for the short chapter. I'm trying to work out a few kinks for this story, make it a little more exciting and not stick to the script. So please, stay with me here! I'll be back soon!_

_gorutovssageta_


	10. A Vampire and A Mermaid?

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Rosario Princess! I do not own anything but the story. _

The Next Day

"So Hime-chan, will your parent's be coming for Parent's Day next week?" Moka asked Hime as the two students entered Yokai's crowded gates.

"Hime-chan?" Hime asked curiously as she flashed Moka a questionable glance. "When did you start calling me Hime-chan?"

"I don't know, I just thought it sounded kind of cute, don't you think so Hime-chan?" Moka responded cutely, Hime taking a deep breath before looking over at Moka. Before Hime could respond, Tsukune came running behind them, holding onto three heavy books. Hime could only smirk as Tsukune tripped over a small rock and fell flat on his face, Moka gasping as Tsukune looked up at Moka with a silly expression on his face.

"Good morning Moka-san," Tsukune mumbled with a silly grin as he pulled himself to his feet, Moka grabbing his books from the ground.

"Good morning Tsukune-chan," Moka greeted happily as Tsukune blushed softly. As Hiro walked through the gate alongside Flandre, he also tripped, this time no one paying attention.

"Uh, can I get some help?" Hiro moaned as everyone kept walking, Moka and Tsukune talking to each other about the upcoming Parent's Day.

"So Hime-chan…" Tsukune began as he turned to Hime, who was looking at him with a look of pure hate on her face. "I-I mean Hime, have you decided which club you are going to join yet?"

"None of these clubs are fit for me," Hime responded darkly, Tsukune's neck hair sticking up as Hime looked at him. "But I'm thinking about the newspaper club maybe."

"That's what I was going to join too!" Moka gushed as Hime nodded, already knowing this.

"OK, are you going to give me the Flames today willingly or do I have to strip for it?" a voice asked behind Hime as a smile crept onto Hime's face.

"Kurumu, you are late," Hime muttered as she opened her lunchbox, removing something that looked like some type of dog bone. "I need you to hold this for me, and if you let go of it once it will be your life."

"This thing looks like some type of dog bone!" Kurumu exclaimed as Hime nodded.

"It is a rare object that means more to me than your life does," Hime replied as she pointed at the bone. "Remember, it's your life if you let go of that bone Kurumu." Kurumu nodded nervously, knowing that Hime wasn't joking around.

"Wait, where is Hiro?" Kurumu asked, looking around for the first blood soldier. "I haven't seen him today…"

Meanwhile, Hiro had found himself being taken care of by some girl, who had walked up to him and helped him off the ground.

"Um, hi…" Hiro murmured nervously, too shy to look the girl in the face. The girl smiled brightly as she took his hand, her tongue running across her lips as she touched his hand.

"You smell so good…" the girl muttered as Hiro looked at her with confusion. "Oh! I mean hi, I'm Tamao Ichinose, I'm in charge of the school swim team. You look like you would be a fantastic swimmer and I was wondering if you would like to try out for the team."

"Well, I have never really swimmed like that before…" Hiro began as he looked up at Tamao's eyes, which were burning into his own. "But uh, I could always give it a go I guess…"

"Oh, thank you so much!" Tamao gushed as she grabbed Hiro's other hand. "Now, what is your name?"

"Hiro," Hiro introduced as Tamao smiled broadly.

"I'll see you at the pool later today then Hiro!" Tamao shouted as she rushed away, bumping into Tsukune as she ran in that direction.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry!" Tsukune apologized as he turned around, Tamao looking at him with widened eyes.

"_Two students with that scrumptious human smell?" _Tamao thought as she looked at Tsukune hungrily.

"Can we help you?" Hime asked as she spotted Tamao's eyes, Tamao looking over at Hime with a superior smile.

"Well, if it wasn't the Princess," Tamao stated as she looked Hime up and down. "I didn't know we were allowed to wear black dresses in a dress code school."

"I didn't know you wanted to die so badly," Hime replied as Tamao snickered.

"Hmm, good day to you then," Tamao muttered as she turned back to Tsukune. "Hey, you look like a really good swimmer. You should come to the pool and try out for the swim team. I already have other swimmers trying out as well…"

"Well, swimming isn't really my thing…" Tsukune began as Tamao looked down, looking disappointed. "But I guess there is no reason I can't check it out though right?" Moka opened her mouth to protest, but then looked down at the ground as Tamao let out a happy squeal.

"OK, I'll see you then!" Tamao shouted happily as she flashed Moka and Hime a sly grin, walking away from the scene.

As the day went to lunch, Moka and Hime decided to skip lunch and investigate the boys, who were going to swim practice.

"So why are we spying on them Hime-chan?" Moka whispered as they edged near the swimming pool entrance door. "Do you really think those girls will try anything against them?"

"That Tamao girl is bad news Moka," Hime whispered back as she held her sword at her side. "It's just best we watch just in case…"

"Sorry, but the pool is closed for practice," a voice said as Tamao and the other swimming members stood behind Hime and Moka. Moka gave a small squeal of fear as Hime simply matched Tamao's mean stare.

"We would like to watch our friends practice if you don't mind," Moka explained as Tamao chuckled.

"No, sorry but that is against the rules girls," Tamao replied sweetly as Hime gripped her sword tightly. "If I did that for you, what would the principal think? Sorry, but I wish I really could." All the girls chuckled as the team entered the pool area, closing and locking the door behind them. Hime angrily yanked at the doors as Moka grabbed her arm.

"Stop Hime-chan we're going to get in trouble…" Moka whispered as Hime pulled her hands back. "Come on, we'll find another way to watch them…"

As the two boys looked around the gym, Hiro felt slightly uncomfortable as the girls gathered around them.

"Well, here you two are," Tamao announced as she walked to Hiro and Tsukune. "Strip down to your shorts now, both of you."

"Uh, right here in front of you?" Tsukune asked nervously as the girls all nodded, licking their lips as they looked at them. Tsukune and Hiro exchanged glances as they stripped down as they were told; the girl's looking at them like pieces of meat.

"You both smell so dam good," Tamao muttered as she sniffed the air with pleasure. "Mmm, so much like humans it kills me…" Tsukune and Hiro both looked at each other with terrified expressions as the girls all jumped into the water, each of them growing tails when they went into the water. Their faces looked like piranha faces, all scaly and strange.

"Uh, we have to go…" Tsukune muttered as he edged toward the door, one of the girls grabbing his leg.

"You aren't going nowhere handsome!" Tamao shouted as she smiled viciously. "Grab them both and drag them into the water! I want to feast on their bones now!" Tsukune and Hiro began to scream in terror as a mermaid grabbed Hiro's leg as well. Tamao watched as Hiro was dragged to her, taking his leg with a hungry expression upon her face. As she prepared to take a bite of his leg, a large gash appeared on her chest.

"Ahh, what is this?" Tamao shouted as she looked up, Hime standing before her with her sword drawn. "You bitch, how dare you do this to me!"

"Moka, are you ready?" Hime asked as Moka sat in a corner, looking at the large pool with a terrified expression on her face. "Moka?"

"Wow, the Princess of Monsters doesn't know that vampires can't stand the water?" Tamao asked smugly as she looked at Hiro hungrily. "Oh well, time to feed!" As she prepared to bite down, Hime jumping into the water. The splash of her jumping in the water went into Tamao's face, Hime pointing her sword at Tamao's neck.

"Attack her!" Tamao roared as the other mermaids went underwater, Hime treading water as she looked down at the incoming mermaids. She quickly swam to the side as the mermaids came up to attack, using her sword to push them away.

"Heh, not much you can do in our turf huh Princess?" Tamao asked smugly as she looked down at Hiro. "Now, to eat your delicious life force!"

_Hime finds herself within a bind! Hiro and Tsukune in the mercy of the mermaids with an appetite for human! Moka completely incapacitated! What will occur? Find out next chapter of Rosario Princess! Oh, sorry for being gone so long guys, but it's been a long hiatus! I'll be back real soon!  
_

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
